The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in practicing the putting and chipping of a golf ball, and more particular to a portable apparatus for practicing putting and chipping which is adjustable to simulate a wide range of putting and chipping conditions.
The constant practice of various golf strokes is an absolute necessity for golfers, especially those who play on a competitive basis. Putting and chipping are two particular types of strokes that require the golfer to obtain a certain "feel" and that "feel" can only be obtained and maintained through practice. A variety of circumstances, such as rain, snow, cold or darkness, however, prevent or inhibit practice for days and even weeks.
Since putting and chipping can be practiced on a smaller area than is required for practicing other golf shots, many practice putting units have been developed. Many of these units, however, elevate the "hole" area so that golf balls that are hit to the hole must first strike a raised area around the hole. Frequently before the hole area is reached the ball jumps and shifts direction before entering the hole. This obviously creates an effect that is not encountered on a genuine putting green.
Another problem associated with the practice of putting with known apparatus is that the line of putt is always constant. In other words, such devices are traditionally placed on flat carpeted floors which prevents the golfer from ever being forced to hit a putt that follows a curved path to the hole. In addition, on a flat floor of one constant surface (such as carpet) the speed of the putt is always the same. These two factors obviously prevent indoor practice from being of much value to a golfer who is faced with greens with a variety of contours and speeds on a golf course.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable practice putting and chipping apparatus for use by golfers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable practice putting and chipping apparatus that recreates actual putting environments.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable practice putting and chipping apparatus that is adjustable to allow the golfer to practice putts of various speeds and slopes.